A double input power source or a single input power source usually supplies power to an output through a switch device. The switch device usually may include a first relay, a second relay, and a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) coupled to the first relay in parallel. However, the switch device will be damaged due to the SCR operating but not until the second relay is turned on.